Galería de Fotos
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: Bella una amante del arte con un pasado que no la deja vivir, después de una noche de bar pasa por una galería sin saber que la exposicion que se realizará cambiará por completo su vida. ALL HUMANS


Alice me había convencido de salir esta noche a un antro, para pasarla bien, realmente tenía ganas de salir pero lo que me molestaba horrores era que siempre que salíamos, Rose y Alice me usaban como su barbie.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y vivo en New York, estudio en la preparatoria más prestigiosa de la ciudad y tengo las mejores amigas que podrían existir, ellas son, Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon. Mi padre es embajador de US en Londres, mi madre es una escultora con un reconocimiento mundial por su trabajo realmente son geniales. De pequeña viajaba mucho por el mundo por el trabajo de mi papá, pero al cumplir los 16 realmente me molestaba la idea de acoplarme a cada ciudad cada dos años. Así que llegue a la conclusión de decirles a mis padres que me quedaría en un departamento en NY para terminar la preparatoria.

-Bella, es hora de irnos.-dijo Alice algo impaciente.- Jazz nos está esperando junto con James.

Bueno, Jasper era el hermano de Rose y al novio de Alice, James era otra historia, se podría decir que él era el free de Rose.

Realmente me sentía mal cuando estaba con la parejitas, ya que se podría decir que mi vida amorosa no era exactamente una eminencia, ya que solamente había tenido un novio en toda mi vida, era Edward Cullen. Lo conocí en la secundaria, en primer año para ser exactos, realmente era guapo, tenía el cabello cobrizo alborotado, unos ojos color esmeralda realmente hermosos. Los mejores momentos en la secundaria eran junto a él. Lo recordaba como si fuera la primera vez, el día en que lo dejé. Me tenía que mudar a Italia para terminar la escuela y mi padre había sido transferido allá. No me habían avisado que al día siguiente de llegar de la escuela con la noticia que Edward y yo habíamos cumplido tres meses de noviazgo, mi madre estuviera empacando mis cosas para el vuelo de la madrugada. Me fui sin despedirme de él, realmente lamentaba tanto haberme ido así, intente llamarle varias veces pero me contestaba su hermano diciendo que Edward se había ido de estudiante de intercambio al extranjero.

El tiempo pasó y siempre he recordado a Edward como mi primer amor y el único.

Cuando llegamos al Club nos dirigimos a la mesa que Jazz y James habían escogido para sentarnos, realmente me agradaba mucho Jasper, era un buen chico y sobre todo amaba a Alice.

Estuvimos bailando y platicando un buen rato hasta que me sentí realmente agotada, me despedí de los chicos y me dirigí a mi auto.

El viaje de camino a casa fue realmente tranquilo. Cuando pase por la calle de la galería de arte que a mi parecer era la mejor de la ciudad, alcancé a leer en un cartel pegado a una de las puertas que mañana habría una exposición de fotos.

Genial. Ya tenía planes para mañana, tendría que venir a ver la colección de fotos de la exposición de mañana.

Llegué a la casa y me dirigí directo al ascensor, oprimí el botón del último piso y entre al departamento. Me cambie y me deje caer en la cama esperando a ser acogida por los brazos de Morfeo. No tardé mucho en dormirme, ya mañana sería otro día.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador sonó a las 8:00 am. Me dirigí al baño, me lave los dientes y camine a la cocina. Me serví un vaso de jugo y unas tostadas con un poco de mermelada encima. Cuando termine mi desayuno lave los trates y regresé al baño. Me di una ducha y me cambie.

Faltaban solo 20 minutos para que abrieran la galería. Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusita de tirantes color azul turquesa y unos puma blancos, mi cabello lo deje suelto y tomé mi celular y las llaves de mi auto de la mesita de noche. Me fui directo a la puerta del departamento. Guarde la tarjeta de acceso en mi cartera y me encamine hacia el ascensor.

No me moleste en verificar si Alice o Rose estaban en casa, ya que de seguro deberían tener compañía. Por cualquier cosa al bajar al lobby del edificio deje una nota con el encargado avisando donde iba a estar.

Salí del edificio y caminé hacia mi auto. Exactamente yo conducía un Aston Martin Vanquish negro. Realmente me gustaba ese auto. Me lo había mandado mi padre de Londres en mi cumpleaños número 17.

Cuando me subí encendí el coche y coloqué mi reproductor en lectura para reproducirlo. Estaba escuchando a Debussy, me gustaba la música clásica, en especial las piezas de piano.

Conduje hasta la galería sin ninguna prisa y distracción. Cuando llegué se notaba que el encargado apenas tenía unos 20 minutos de haber abierto. Me bajé y le pregunte al hombre si ya podía pasar. Me dijo que en unos minutos empezaría la exposición que el artista ya había acomodado todo, solo tenían que esperar a que llegará la dueña de la galería.

Dicho esto me fui caminando a un café que estaba cerca.

Al regresar a la galería ya había llegado más gente y estaba por empezar la exposición. Entré y esperé a que la dueña nos diera la bienvenida y presentara al artista, pero al parecer eso me lo había perdido.

Comencé a caminar por la galería apreciando cada foto con cada detalle que la describía.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaba por llegar a la última sala de la exposición una voz familiar detrás de mi me sorprendió.

-Bella?-dijo una voz aterciopelada que se me hacía familiar.

Me giré para encarar al dueño de tan hermosa voz, solo para quedarme de piedra al ver parado frente a mí a….

-Edward?- fue lo único que dije después de quedarme en shock por un momento.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte.-me dijo algo triste.

-sí, de hecho ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me mude a Londres.-dije bajando la mirada ante el doloroso recuerdo.

-y… como has estado?-pregunto de pronto.

-Amm, pues bien se puede decir.-dije restándole importancia.

-y tienes novio?- esa pregunta me sorprendió de sobre manera, realmente debía decirle que nunca había podido olvidarlo?

-pues siendo realmente sincera, desde "nosotros" no ha habido nadie más, Edward realmente nunca te olvide.-dije siendo sincera con él y eso provocó que su rostro se iluminará.

-Acompáñame por favor, tengo que mostrarte algo.-dijo realmente emocionado tomándome de la mano y guiándome a un estrecho pasillo situado detrás de las salas de la galería. Caminamos hasta una puerta blanca del lado derecho del pasillo. Entramos y me llevo hasta el escritorio donde estaban un sinfín de papeles y de una carpeta sacó una cajita. Me tendió la cajita, la cual abrí y me sorprendí al encontrar los papelitos cortados de hojas de cuadernos en los que nos contábamos lo mucho que nos queríamos cuando estábamos en clases.

No podía creer que aún los conservará, de la misma carpeta saco un sobre de fotos, me lo tendió y saque unas fotografías de nosotros. Había una que me había tomado cuando estaba en la fiesta de primavera. La última foto era de los dos juntos en el parque. Realmente Edward aún me amaba?

-cada que estoy solo y quiero pensar, veo las fotos y leo las notitas y me ayuda a conservar la esperanza de que aun me amas.-dijo acercándose un poco a mí.

-Edward, no puedo creer que aún conserves todo esto.- dije realmente sorprendida.

-Bella?- dijo dando unos pasos más hacia mí y poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi rostro.

-Tú aún me amas?- pregunto con una pisca de tristeza en sus bellos ojos.

Realmente no sabía… esperen un momento, claro que sabía, aún lo amo, siempre lo he amado, nunca lo pude olvidar y ni siquiera lo intente porque no quería hacerlo. Amo a Edward Cullen.

-SI.-dije dándole una sonrisa enorme de mi parte.

El me la devolvió y antes de besarme solo dijo.

-era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

El beso era tierno, amoroso. Besaba tan bien, realmente el sabor de sus labios era exquisito. Después de unos momentos pude sentir su lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Se lo concedí, el sabor de su lengua tocando mi paladar era realmente placentero, increíble. El beso siguió subiendo de tono.

El estrecho más el agarre de mi cintura y yo dirigí mis manos hacia sus cabellos, tirando de él para acercarlo más a mí.

Nuestros labios se separaron cuando ambos necesitábamos aire, pero sus labios nunca se alejaron de mi piel. Bajo sus besos por todo mi cuello mientras sus manos se metían debajo de mi blusa para estar en contacto con mi piel. Sus labios eran como droga, no me podía alejar de ellos. Lo jalé del cuello hacia mí haciendo que nuestros labios volvieran a fundirse en un beso. Este era mucho más apasionado que el anterior, con más deseo, lujuria.

Me tomó de las caderas y me levanto en el aire. Yo me apreté más a él del cuello y enrosque mis piernas en sus caderas. El se giro sobre sí mismo y me sentó en el escritorio. Quito los papeles que estaban ahí arrojándolos al suelo y tirando las carpetas a su paso. Yo comencé a desabrochar su camisa tomándome mi tiempo acariciando su pecho y abdomen. El me comenzó a subir la blusa hasta que me la quito por fin. Comenzó a besar mi cuello otra vez y bajo los besos hasta el borde de mi sujetador, mientras yo soltaba suaves gemidos. Lo jalé para que sus labios volvieran a los míos mientras una de sus manos masajeaba mi pecho izquierdo por encima de la ropa.

Nos besamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. El subió sus manos a mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su abdomen y ombligo, pero no me detuve ahí. Metí mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos para desabrochar su pantalón. Cuando lo desabroche por fin lo empuje hacia abajo dejándolo en bóxers. El me inclino levemente hacia atrás y rápidamente me desabrocho el pantalón. Me los quito y los aventó por alguna parte de la habitación, como pudo bajo la pequeña prenda que cubría mi intimidad y la dejo caer al suelo.

Como me gustan las igualdades de condiciones yo le quite sus bóxers y sujete su miembro con una de mis manos. Comencé a bombearlo desde el tronco hasta la punta, él comenzó a soltar gemidos mientras me quitaba el sujetador.

Cuando lo sentí a punto de venirse lo besé para ahogar su orgasmo en mis labios. Sentí su flujo escurrir en mi mano. Lleve la mano que lo había masturbado a mi boca y lamí todo los restos de su eyaculación.

El me miró a los ojos y pude ver su mirada llena de deseo y pasión.

Estaba jadeando.

Me sonrió torcidamente y tomó su miembro entre sus manos y lo posó en la entrada de mi intimidad. Me penetro de una sola estocada provocando que soltará un fuerte gemido que murió en su boca. Se movió una vez rompiendo mi virginidad. Se quedo inmóvil unos segundos, permitiendo que mi cuerpo se acostumbrará a su tamaño. Realmente su miembro se sentía tan duro y grande que rápido lo inste a moverse. El me entendió a la primera y comenzó a moverse, después de varias estocadas el dolor se convirtió en placer. Le ordené que fuera más rápido y el obedeció. Incremento la velocidad de las embestidas. Con cada movimiento que daba yo me hacía para atrás y para adelante queriendo conseguir que su miembro entrará más en mí.

Podía sentir el calor próximo al orgasmo y lo obligue a ir aún más rápido. Unos minutos después alcanzamos el orgasmo juntos, fue maravilloso, sentí su miembro palpitar dentro de mí. Nuestros gritos murieron en bocas del otro. Se dejo caer encima de mí respirando entrecortadamente.

-Voltéate.-dijo jadeando aún.

No dije nada y obedecí. Me bajé del escritorio y me recargue en el mismo dándole la espalda. Un fuerte gemido salió de mi boca cuando sentí su miembro dentro de mi trasero. Realmente se sentía enorme. Me encantaba el sonido de piel contra piel cuando él me empujaba más y más.

Dios, esto si que era increíble, Edward me estaba follando por el culo, su pene, el cuál me impresiono al recuperarse de forma automática de ya me estaba penetrando nuevamente, lo tenía que admitir, Edward era enorme, quería que me cogiera sin descanso, hasta que me dejará sin poder caminar por 3 meses, Dios, eso era la gloria.

Edward me apretó con sus fuertes manos de las caderas mientras me jalaba hacia él para permitir a su miembro enterrarse en mí más profundamente.

Mi mente estaba extasiada por la incontable cantidad de gemidos Y SENSACIONES QUE Edward me proporcionaba. Solo podía pensar en su miembro, Dentro….Fuera….Dentro….Fuera, y según me daba cuanta faltaba aún para el final.

Minutos después sentí como mis paredes se tensaban y aprisionaban el pene de Edward, no pude reprimir el enorme grito que profería al sentir un placer inmenso explotar en mi bajo vientre.

-EDWARD….!!!!- grité mientras sentía como su flujo se derramaba por mi ano y su mano, la cual todo este tiempo había estado masturbándome se mojaba por mis líquidos.

Edward salió de mí y llevo sus dedos a su boca, los cuales saboreó como un hombre que ha encontrado el más delicioso de los manjares.

Yo, mientras tanto estaba desparramada en el escritorio aun disfrutando de mi orgasmo y con un cansancio extremo por el sexo.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y nos sonreímos, Dios, su sonrisa era perfecta, tal y como la recordaba. Me tomó entre sus brazos y nos sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, conmigo encima de él y mis piernas abiertas a cada lado de su cadera. Nuestros miembros se rozaban de la forma más deliciosa.

-Bella, esto ha sido maravilloso- dijo mientras me besaba, pero esta vez de forma dulce, lenta.

-Lo sé, amor, ha sido mi primera vez y con el hombre que amo, maravilloso- dije mientras volvía a besarlo, pero esta vez moví mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás de forma que su miembro se restregaba contra mi vagina y eso se sentía …delicioso.

No se en que momento Edward me tomó por las caderas y me levanto, posicionando su pene en la entrada de mi vagina, para así poder penetrarme, pero no.

-Eres una traviesa, eh?- dijo aún sosteniéndome, con su pene rozando mi entrada.- y por eso te voy a castigar.

-Dios Edward- gemí al sentirlo penetrarme de una sola estocada.

-Te voy a coger por el resto de tu vida, Bella, pero ahora solo quiero follarte tan duro que no recuerdes ni la fecha de tu nacimiento, gritarás por más y solo yo te haré gritar y alcanzar el cielo más de una vez. Fuiste mía Bella, lo eres y siempre lo serás -dijo follándome de forma salvaje.

Me penetró de forma brutal, cada vez que entraba en mí lo sentía más grande y más adentro, era el cielo. Edward me levantó tomándome de las caderas, provocando que yo soltará un leve gritito y aferrará mis piernas a su cadera para no caerme.

Me penetró en pie y pude sentir como entraba en mi de forma aun más salvaje.

Mi fin llego cuando metió su mano entre nosotros y toco mi clítoris. Me estremecí del placer, sintiendo como el terminaba en mí y como las convulsiones orgásmicas se apoderaban de todo mi cuerpo. Mis ojos aún abiertos se nublaron, aferre mas mis piernas entorno a su cadera y con mis manos arañe su espalda.

Cuando conseguí calmarme un poco enterré mi cabeza en su cuello mientras trataba de recomponer mi temperatura.

Edward me besó la frente y se sentó de nuevo en su silla conmigo aún abrazada a él y él aún dentro de mí.

-Bella, esto fue increíble- dijo medio jadeando.

-Tú eres increíble- dije mientras dejaba un dulce beso en su cuello sin despegarme de él todavía. Sentí como se estremecía por la risa ante mi comentario.

-Amor, quiero que estemos juntos siempre, quiero que seas mi novia y que cuando lo consideres prudente y te sientas preparada, aceptes ser mi esposa- dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón entre sus dedos alzando mi rostro para encararlo.

Lo amaba, no lo podía creer él hombre me estaba diciendo que quería pasar el resto de sus días conmigo y que aún me amaba, esto era perfecto.

No pude más que sonreír y besarlo con ímpetu.

-Si, Edward por supuesto que sí, te amo, te amé y siempre lo voy a hacer, aún más allá de la muerte. Te amo, mi amor, siempre.

-Yo también te amo, Bella, con toda el alma.

Estuvimos abrazados por un largo tiempo, solo disfrutando del silencio, el cuál era solo perturbado por nuestras respiraciones.

Pero como dicen por ahí, todo lo bueno se acaba.

El sonido de mi móvil nos hizo reaccionar. Me baje de Edward con un poco de su ayuda, sintiendo como su pene se deslizaba en mi interior para salir.

Cuando por fin lo encontré me di cuenta que Alice era la que me llamaba.

-Hola?

-_Bella, donde estás? Te hemos estado buscando.._

_-_Deje una nota en el lobby, Al.

-_Sí el Sr. Roth nos la dio, pero de eso hace horas, ya la verdad no creo que una exposición de fotografía dure tanto tiempo…-_dijo soltando una risita.

Le hice una seña a Edward, para que me diera la hora y él me sonrió con esa hermosa y sexy sonrisa torcida mientras con señas me decía que eran las 4 de la tarde.

Dios, había estado más de 3 horas teniendo sexo con el hombre más perfecto que existiera?

Genial.

-Lo siento, Alice te explicaré llegando a casa- dije reprimiendo mi sonrisa ante la idea anterior, pero mi mirada cayó en Edward y pude ver un poco de tristeza en su rostro.

-Hey, Al. Llego en 20 min, y créeme te lo explicaré todo, ah y te presentaré a alguien- dije mientras caminaba hacia Edward y besaba sus labios dulcemente.

-_Wow, Bella, Dios hare un cena, quien es? Lo conozco?- _dijo mi amiga mientras soltaba grititos.

-En la casa, Al, besos.

Colgué.

Edward y yo nos cambiamos, no sin antes besarnos cada poco. Cerramos la galería, nos despedimos de la dueña del estudio y Edward aprovecho para presentarnos, a mi como su novia.

Nos subimos a mi auto y manejamos a mi apartamento, Alice, Jazz, Emmett y Rose nos estaban esperando, la duende preparo un cena para todos, les presente a Edward, contándoles todo lo que había pasado, claro sin mencionar que tuvimos más de 3 horas del mejor sexo en la vida. Pero técnicamente les contamos todo.

Edward se acopló perfectamente con todos los chicos, les cayó muy bien, pero claro quién no podría amar a ese hombre.

Edward y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos después, los chicos y nosotros salíamos a bailar cada fin de semana, claro todo por gracia de Alice, Edward había conseguido un contrato en la galería donde nos encontramos y Estaba trabajando bien. Yo estaba feliz, porque estábamos juntos, pronto nos casaríamos y la familia crecería

Mi vida había cambiado de la mejor de las formas y todo gracias a una exposición de fotos

FIN.

**Espero que les haya gustado el SHOT se me ocurrió hace 6 meses solo faltaba el final, espero merezca buenas criticas y algún review. Las quiero y gracias por todo. Espero les guste, me encanto el LEMMON :P**

**Blanchicullen.**

**[0.]**


End file.
